


bonded, like marriage

by vespertilionidae



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Other, also weird alien hand-holding, weird alien kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertilionidae/pseuds/vespertilionidae
Summary: Venom and Eddie have a talk about their bond.





	bonded, like marriage

“Eddie.” 

Eddie throws an arm over his face and groans. “It’s the middle of the night, Venom.”

“Important, Eddie.” Venom’s voice is softer, and Eddie thinks it might be trying to whisper, which doesn’t really work, considering it’s only speaking in his head. Eddie’s touched nonetheless.

Eddie rolls over, drawing the covers closer to him. Once he’s gotten comfortable, he asks, “Ok, what is it?”

“We’re bonded. Forever. Our bond is unbreakable, Eddie.”

Eddie smiles. “Oh, thanks for the reminder. Totally slipped my mind.”

“Eddie. This is serious. I…”

Venom begins to manifest; a tendril of black extends from Eddie’s upper arm to form a clawed hand, which slips into Eddie’s own. Venom clutches Eddie’s hand, as if it's nervous. Eddie rubs his thumb across Venom’s knuckles.

“I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you too, Venom.” Eddie’s response is involuntary, and he almost surprises even himself. But he means it. He really does love Venom. 

Venom’s hand tightens around Eddie’s. “We’re bonded, like marriage. Want you Eddie, to have and to hold, all the days of my life.”

Eddie laughs. “You already have me. All the days of my life. I promise.” 

Venom emerges from Eddie’s back and curls around his shoulder to nuzzle its face into his neck. Eddie reaches up with his free hand to hold it. His heart warms, and suddenly even this contact is not enough. Eddie moves his hand to Venom’s chin, and guides it up towards his face. He leans in, and kisses Venom.

It’s a little awkward, physically, because Venom’s mouth is mostly teeth. But then Venom kisses him back, and Eddie can’t think about anything else. As Venom’s tongue slides against Eddie’s mouth, Eddie realises he is very much in love. Has been, actually, since the church. 

Venom makes a small and incoherent noise in Eddie’s head, not vocally, and Eddie chuckles against its teeth. It must have learned that from T.V.  Venom spreads across Eddie’s body, crawling from his stomach up to cover his heart. Everywhere Venom touches him is warm, and sends electricity shooting down his spine. 

Eddie pulls back, breathless. “We should have a honeymoon, baby,” he says, smiling.

“Yes,” Venom says, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Venom really does hold Eddie's hand like that in Venom: The Hunger #1. Also Venom compares their bond to marriage in Venom #150 (2017).


End file.
